grbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Compulsion
Mind Compulsion is an ability of immortals, Original vampires, vampires and hybrids to control the mind of another simply through eye contact. occasionally witches can also use this power though physical touch and spells, respectively, to facilitate a similar action. Thus far each species have been shown to have the ability to erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Compelled beings usually follow the instructions given to them by the vampire who compelled them to the best of their ability, sometimes even those that would otherwise be beyond their "normal" capacity (i.e. being forced to forget a very recent and otherwise unforgettable experience, cause them to develop new skills, and even create new personalities). Needless to say, this ability plays a vital role in keeping the existence of vampires (and by extension, other supernatural races) hidden. While most vampires use compulsion with verbal commands, this is not heeded as a necessity. An immortal can easily do these feats without eye contact or verbal commands when he wants, and can even get into the minds of the Original vampires. Methodology * Immortals can compel the minds of any species with the exception of Supernatural Hunters and Passengers. * Original vampires can compel both humans and non-original vampires, but not their fellow Original vampires ** When an Original vampire dies, their compulsion wears off. This can also be achieved if they are neutralized with the White Oak Ash Daggers; this principle still applies if an Original vampire is revived by having said dagger removed later. * The laws governing compulsion of Original vampires also apply to Enhanced Original Vampire's and Upgraded Original Vampire's. * Non-Original vampires can only compel humans. * Witches, Supernatural Hunters, and Werewolves cannot be compelled by Original and non-Original vampires. Immortals have the ability to compel witches. * Hybrids can be compelled by Original vampires due to their vampire side. * Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. ** Some humans also drink vervain tea. ** Vampires who ingest vervain can still compel others without the vervain nullifying the effects. * Some humans can train themselves to be immune to compulsion. * When someone is compelled, a new compulsion cannot override a previous compulsion. ** It is, however, possible to plant a new compulsion for so long as it does not conflict with the previous one. As users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature. * When a human who has been compelled in the past dies and is in transition to a vampire, they will remember everything they were compelled to do or forget. * When a vampire who has taken the cure and becomes human again, they can also remember everything they were compelled to do or forget by an Original Vampire. ** Anyone who was compelled by a vampire who has taken the cure will remember everything they were compelled to do or forget. * A Siphoner is able to remove compulsion by Siphoning the magic of the compulsion allowing the person compelled to be free from compulsion. * Compulsion seems to be tied to the user's spiritual essence Species who can use this ability Vampire All non-Original vampires possess the ability to compel humans and manipulate dreams and bestow hallucinations. They cannot compel other supernatural creatures such as werewolves however. Hybrid Due to their vampire side Hybrids have the same exact powers of compulsion of a non-Original vampire. That extends to all hybrids, but only those who are half vampire. Original Vampire Original Vampires have the same powers of compulsion as any vampire however they can compel any non original vampire so long if the vampire is not on vervain. They cannot compel each other though. Immortal Immortals are the strongest creatures on both shows mentally. They can appear as anyone and can compel without eye contact and even if the target is on vervain. Also they can compel a mass of people at once. They can inflict immense mental pain on targets. Witch Witches are able to achieve effects similar to compulsion through magic. Several spells have also been used to make people forget, fall under a suggestible trance state and give false visions.Category:Powers